


A Guide To Seducing Billy Hargrove

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Comedy, M/M, POV Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Steve's journal about his attempts to seduce a certain blond





	1. Introduction

October 11th, 1984. 7:20pm

Well... I, Steve Harrington, am officially screwed. I don't even know why I'm writing this down but my therapist told me that it wasn't healthy to keep my feelings buried deep inside. I mean, I like to think I don't have feelings. I take my feelings to an abyss deep withing my soul and throw them off a cliff. When I told my therapist that she said that it was “oddly specific” and that I should “express my feelings in a healthier way”.

I'm getting off track, I said I was screwed. I have caught an emotion for a certain blond with a mullet and a blue camaro. I mean, I could go to a witch doctor to see if he could help but I have a feeling that all he would say is “Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang” which isn't really much help in this situation.

I saw him walking down the hall today and my first thought was 'I want to have your adopted babies', I mean he may be an asshole but he's a perfect asshole. So... I came up with a plan. A plan called “A Guide To Seducing Billy Hargrove”


	2. October 12th, Phase 1

October 12th, 1984, 8:50am

I am currently about to go to school and carry out phase one of my plan. After basketball practice I will subtly comment that I like his hair today and ask if he wants to have dinner with me tonight. If all goes well, I could have my man by the weekend. Well, wish me luck! Why am I asking my journal to wish me luck?

 

11:30am  
I feel good about this. I have been eyeing him up all morning but I don't think he's noticed. I guess that's good, it will seem less creepy when I ask him out. Man, he looks fine today. His jeans are hugging his ass just right and- oh my god, I feel like such a creep. Alright, I'm just gonna breathe. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get so I don't care if you're just a journal, WISH ME LUCK DAMMIT!!!

 

3:00pm  
I am about to head out onto the court, I'm feeling more confident than ever. I gave myself an inspirational speech in the mirror to pump myself up. All right... after practice I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him. I'll write again in an hour.

 

4:20pm  
Note to self: If someone has extreme, uncontrollable anger issues... don't just straight up ask them out. They'll find it potentially offensive. I know that from experience because I am currently sitting in the nurse's office, having my broken nose tended to.

Here's how it went down. I waited until the locker room was empty except for Billy and I and I asked him if he wanted to go out for a burger later. His reply was his face contorting in anger and throwing a fist at my face, not once, but twice. I'm assuming that was a 'no', but maybe in California, a fist to the face is code for “yes, Steve, I would love to go out to dinner with you, in fact, let's get married and have lots of adopted children together”.

Now, I'm going to go take some aspirin and sleep off the pain.

Fuck you, journal, your luck did nothing to help me.


	3. Plan B... What Is Plan B?

October 13th 1984, 10:00 am

Well, journal, as you may have guessed, yesterday didn't exactly go as expected, there have been some minor setbacks. I may have to choose a more subtle approach. And by subtle I mean utterly desperate. My therapist told me I shouldn't do it like this but I thought 'Hey, I have nothing else to lose beside my dignity'. So, I'm going to go against her advice.

These shorts have been waiting for their moment to shine! I bought these shorts a while back... I was dared to, okay? They've been sitting at the back of my closet for a year and I'm surprised they still fit. By fit, I mean they still show my ass off nicely. Cue my therapist saying 'No, Steve, last time you tried something, he almost gave you a concussion!'. Well, joke's on you Doctor Janice! I DID get a concussion! Speaking of concussion, I'm suddenly very diz-

 

12:00 pm

Well... I passed out. Back to what I was saying. I'm going to wear the shorts and a crop top that I was also dared to buy. What, I was, okay? I'm starting to think my therapist thinks I'm clinically insane but fuck it, that fly honey has an amazing ass and it's gonna be mine.

Well, journal, thus concludes today's entry because I feel like I have a massive hangover from my concussion. I won't even bother asking for your luck with Billy because we both know your luck ain't worth shit.


End file.
